Various types of mixed reality systems have been developed to produce new environments where real and virtual objects co-exist and interact in real time. Virtual whiteboard and other types of remote collaboration systems have also been developed to enable remote users to share and manipulate information simultaneously at multiple locations.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.